belectonic_arts_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition
Not to be confused with Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition or Cuphead 3: Finale "Hit the Chug Jug" - ''Jeff Cuphead 'Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition '''is Belectronic Arts' official sequel to Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, created on Scratch by Delta0212. The game is split into multiple Scratch projects, Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition Part 1 and Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition Part 2. The game's name is ripped from the platformer game Cuphead, and for the tendency for companies to make a "Game of the Year Edition" of popular games. The premise of the game is a continuation of the adventures of Jeff Cuphead, who has now fallen into a parallel universe, the Yeezyverse, and must fight his way through, regaining his lost memories along the way. He also defeats his biggest rival, Monika Sans. The game canonically takes place directly after Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition. The game Bortnite Battlegrounds takes place during Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition, as does the animation titled BA Legends: Dr Gucci. Conception and Design The game was created to be a direct sequel to Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, and was created not only to add to the story but to add many scrapped bosses that were planned for Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, such as the Sun and YouTube. The game is entirely programmed by Delta0212. Voice acting is in Part 1, and was planned for Part 2 but scrapped. The voice acting was done by a variety of people, namely Delta0212 himself and Critical. Story The story in Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition is much more present than in Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition, with much more dialogue and thought-out story, showing much of the lore and history of the BA Universe. Jeff Cuphead fell into a new universe, known as the Yeezyverse. The Yeezyverse was almost a parallel to Gucciland, but with some differences. Jeff didn’t know it yet, but he would meet many similar characters. “Oi m9, you owe us a debt!” Jeff heard the same voice he had heard before. Knuckles. However, this time, a blue hedgehog was beside him, whose name was Sonic. “Now you a dead,” Sonic said. Knuckles and Sonic both began to attack Jeff with lasers before he knew what was going on. After a close fight, Jeff thought he had won. However, Knuckles opened his mouth. “Consume!” he yelled, and consumed Sonic. He changed, becoming shorter and wider, and his nose became elongated. He spun around, attacking Jeff. Jeff finally defeated him for good. But, as Knuckles was finally giving up, time stopped. Knuckles froze in place. Suddenly, Bill Nye appeared, the weakest of the three IQ Lords, and the creator of RezJuice. He blamed Jeff for misusing RezJuice, coming back to life whenever he died. It turns out that he had in fact been using RezJuice this entire time, however, RezJuice makes you forget when you actually died, so you can forget you even used it. Bill Nye resurrected Shrek Wazowski, a long dead meme. However, the IQ Lord and dead meme combined attacked Jeff. Jeff dodged for a while, but soon Bill Nye pulled out another trick. He had a gravity generator, which he used on Jeff Cuphead, forcing him to the ground. Jeff continued to fight, until Bill Nye was forced to leave the universe to recover, and Shrek Wazowski had finally died. When Bill Nye left, time resumed. “Big Smoke! Get ‘em!” Knuckles yelled, before exploding. Big Smoke, leader of the mafia appeared. He attempted to avenge Knuckles and Sonic, using many of the same attacks as before, along with new ones. When Jeff had done enough damage, Big Smoke got in his car and attempted to drive off. Jeff got in his Yeezymobile and chased after him. Big Smoke threw number nines at Jeff, but he dodged them, and Big Smoke’s car broke down. He was defeated. However, at the last second, he told Jeff something: “Fool! I am not the true leader of the mafia! Somebody save the smoke!” he yelled. Then, Jeff was sucked up into space. “I am Doggo, the Devourer of Gods. I am the leader of the Cosmic Mafia. And now, you shall be consumed!” said Doggo, a massive cosmic worm. He attacked Jeff, attempting to consume him. As he was damaged, Doggo summoned his ally, the Devourer of Thots. However, a strange cosmic phenomena happened. Not much is known about this event, but it can cause things that would normally happen not to. This phenomena is simply known as “Lazy Devs”. Because of this, the Devourer of Thots did not appear, and Doggo simply reused the same attack over and over until he was defeated. When Doggo was finally defeated, he ensured his revenge. “You mum gay ha XD gotem yeet dab,” he said. Only “you mum gay” would have been curable normally, but this was too powerful. Jeff had to go to the source. He went back down to the planet, and found the Rainbow Lemon, the source of the Big Gay in this universe. “Rainbow Lemon, I ask of you to cure my mom of the Big Gay,” Jeff said. “Nah, fam. You mum is gay,” the Rainbow Lemon responded. Jeff attacked in pure fury. The fight was difficult, and Jeff almost got the Big Gay, but he survived. Eventually, the Rainbow Lemon knew she had lost. She cured Jeff’s mom of the Big Gay, and Jeff was finally able to rest. Or so he thought. The Sun itself came down from the sky. It said one word: “Homophobe.” It shot at Jeff with deadly lazers, and Jeff dodged. Jeff shot at the sun, and eventually it returned to the sky. However, the sun contacted its strongest ally, YouTube. YouTube itself came out of Jeff Cuphead’s iPhone X and took material form. It attacked Jeff to avenge the sun, but could not beat him. When Jeff destroyed YouTube, all Youtubers lost all of their subs. Including the biggest Youtuber in the Yeezyverse, GLaDOS. When she attacked Jeff, he quickly defeated her. She attempted to summon "a weeb" to help her, but upon hearing this, Jeff Kaplan appeared. “BE GONE, THOT!” Jeff Kaplan yelled. He fought Jeff, but could not defeat him. “ASCEND!” Jeff Kaplan responded. Jeff Kaplan ascended, becoming even more powerful. It was a close fight, but once again, Jeff Cuphead won. However, Jeff Kaplan’s ascension was enough to weaken the barriers between the universes. This allowed beings from between the universes to enter the Yeezyverse. Two IQ Lords, Matpat and Bill Nye, appeared. After being cast out of the Yeezyverse, Matpat had saved Bill Nye. The fight would have been easy normally, Jeff was far more powerful than either of them. But IQ Lords were different than most. Apart, they were powerful, but together, their power would grow exponentially. The two IQ Lords attacked, using the power of gravity and theorizing to battle Jeff. Jeff was almost defeated, but managed a close victory, once again casting the two IQ Lords back into the realm between universes. But Matpat didn’t go out quietly. He said the words Jeff feared most: “Monika! Is! Sans!” he yelled, resummoning Monika Sans. She had not truly been defeated. She appeared and told Jeff something he didn’t know. “Jeff Cuphead. You may wonder why you have been to two universes. Well, there are in total 420 different universes. Each one has its own Lord. Dr Gucci was the Lord of the last one. In time, you will see the Lord of this one. If you survive,” She said. With that, she attacked Jeff. She used many of the attacks she had before, but faster, more powerful. And Jeff got the feeling she was almost… holding back. She was more powerful here than in Gucciland. When she was almost defeated, or so it seemed, she retreated, saying one thing: “Good job. You’ve made it this far. You have few opponents left." It was Xemnas, Old Lord of Long Boss Fights. After a long and intense battle, Xemnas was weakened enough for Jeff to use the finishing blow, and he was defeated. And with that, a shockwave of Final Boss Power was sent through the Yeezyverse. And it attracted the true final boss. Monika Sans. It was her. “Jeff Cuphead. Yes, it’s me. I am the Lord of this Universe. And I was a Lord in The Universe. I am an Old Lord. And you may question why you are so powerful? Well, you’re an Old Lord too,” Monika Sans went on to tell him the entire story, of SiIvagunner, the War of the Orb, and how powerful they each were. And finally… She attacked. It was a battle for the ages, one that ripped apart the very fabric of reality. Jeff died many times, but he just kept coming back. He would not lose. Monika Sans would not lose. Until she did. Jeff finally made it. He finally defeated her. He finally won. “You’ve done it. Jeff, you have finally done it. After all these millions of years, you defeated me. Congratulations. Now… go back to the Dabiverse, your universe. Go reclaim it. It has been taken. By… SiIvagunner.” - Taken from the Official BA Lore Document Gameplay Cuphead 3: Game of the Year Edition uses the same movement system that Cuphead 3: Please Don't Sue Us Edition uses for Monika Sans and Dr Gucci. Jeff Cuphead is locked to the player's mouse